The Amazing Adventure!
by Gamerwhogames
Summary: When Ocelott wants to fight Trump for the position as President, what other non-politic related mess ensues? Oneshot. (in the end has almost nothing to do with politics)
**Author's Note:**

 **Just a silly oneshot. I don't know much about Donald Trump other than the bad "I hate Mexico" stuff. In the end, this has almost nothing to do with Trump OR the races. Here yah go!**

* * *

It was the perfect campaign poster. The first of its kind. Ocelott smiled at it before...

* * *

At this time, I (the author) was having a hard time to think of a character to walk in on Ocelott, so I wrote the first thing that came to my mind...

* * *

Jesus Christ of Nazareth walked into the room. Ocelott was shocked witless. The Rapture was indeed coming, but now? In the middle of the day?!

"Uhh... can I eat my ice-cream first?" She whimpered lowly.

* * *

At this point, I was hit in the face with the great monster called Writer's Block. Seriously! What am I supposed to write with the Holy of Holies in my story about me? Then I realized that I was in my story that I was writing about. Something had to be done.

* * *

"Uhhh... are you _sure_ it's time?" Ocelott asked, hoping the answer was 'no'. There were too many things left to do.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm Jesus. I know everything."

"Well in that case," she grabbed one of those white feathered Minecraftian birds with the little red thing under its neck. "Is this a chicken or a duck? I really wanna know."

"There is no time for that! Quick! The-"

* * *

At this point, (man, I really need to get another phrase) I started to feel like the story was getting drab... so I added an eccentric subplot!

* * *

"Quick! The FBI has come fore you! I tried to warn you about this, but you were too concerned about your chicken-problem to let me finish speaking!" Ocelott, being the oblivious hybrid she was, looked down at the chicken.

"So it IS a chicken!" She looked up. Jesus was gone, probably back in heaven or something, but Ocelott was definitely about to get stormed by the FBI. They came knocking at her door before the structure was banged in. They even destroyed her finest China... from England!

Ocelott jumped on her chicken and off they clucked, leaving Nyan-Cat rainbows behind them. She ran to Axel's house and hid in his closet. Of course, Axel didn't notice she was in his house until he went to his closet to get his...

* * *

Hmmm... I know!

* * *

Until he went to his closet to get his knack (don't ask. I don't know.). He saw Ocelott hiding in the closet and was quick to ask why.

"What're you doing in my closet?" He asked.

"I'm hiding from the FBI! They've come! We need to get out of here!" Ocelott grabbed Axel by the hand and the two jumped out of the window and landed in the pool. Coincidentally, Olivia, Jesse and Reuben were in the pool so they ran away with Ocelott and Axel. Together, they illegally crossed the border into...

* * *

I didn't know what to pick, so I grabbed my handy dandy random generator! Thus...

* * *

Together, they illegally crossed the border into the Nether where Axel built a factory to manufacture the knacks. Over the months, they became filthy rich tycoons. Jesse married Petra and Axel married Olivia. Ocelott was feeling left out of the marriage party and thus decided to marry...

* * *

Random generator! Man, my siblings need to do piano! They be lollygaggin'!

* * *

She married LonelyWhistler. And everyone lived happily ever after... for ten days.

Ocelott remembered her campaign poster, thus remembering her issues with Donald Trump, so she told everyone that she was going to fight Donald Trump for President. No one agreed, not even her own husband, but Ocelott didn't listen.

They all packed their things and moved back to the Overworld to try to fight Donald Trump. They started hanging posters everywhere, on buildings, telephone-poles, people's cars, people's children. The place was spattered wtih "Ocelott for President" posters, and some old lady decided to call the cops because the UFOs were on the rise.

One day, while Ocelott was asleep, some cops came knocking on her door.

"Come out with your paws up!" They shouted. Ocelott groggily walked to the door and opened it. There were policemen everywhere and Ocelott thought she would puke from the stress. So she went to the bathroom and started throwing up all the colors of the rainbow, in paints. There was red paint, orange paint, yellow paint, green paint, blue paint, indigo paint and violet paint. It was beautiful! You should've seen it!

After Ocelott was finished throwing up, Jesse walked into the room with a box of watermelons. Ocelott ate the watermelons and threw up all the colors of the rainbow in paint again, with added watermelon. Jesse didn't know why Ocelott had stolen his watermelons and decided to press charges. Feeling betrayed, Ocelott moved to the End with LonelyWhistler and Itscartooncookie.

After some time in the End, the watermelon conspiracy blew over and Ocelott emerged to the Overworld where Lonely started a whistling cash to make up for the fees of sorts. Ocelott then got into a big fight with Donald Trump over the Presidency. In the end, Ellegaard superceeded the both of them as far as presidency goes, and she became Queen of the Nerds. Olivia was her protege and Magnus moved to outer-space because he didn't want to be ruled by the Queen of the Nerds.

Ocelott was sitting in her house all alone. LonelyWhistler and Itscartooncookie both had their own lives and she had given up on running for President. So she called Petra.

"Petra, can you come over to my house?"

"OOH! BUSTED!" Police tracked the call back to Ocelott's house, so she moved to outer-space using her Rainbow Nyan Cat powers and landed at Magnus's house. "Hi, Magnus!"

"Ugh! You again?!" He shouted. Ocelott then started to cry rainbows. Magnus shrugged and walked back into his house. Honestly, he was upset because he wanted to marry Ellegaard, but with her being in such high ranks, he couldn't possibly expect a positive reply. Ocelott built her own house directly next to his because she felt lonely. Then, she had a wonderful idea! Why not invite Gabriel for a house party?

She called Gabriel, but police tracked her call to space and drove up to her house in a flying police car from the fuuuutuuuure! After seeing Ocelott, they instead arrested Magnus because he had griefed so many innocent people in his past. After learning that Magnus was going to Alcatraz, Ocelott went and started commiting crime all over the place so that she could be with her new best friend for the rest of her life.

Sadly, her inmate was Ivor. She wondered why Ivor was in hail, but didn't dare ask. He seemed upset, so Ocelott used her Rainbow Laser and bored a hole right through the wall. Ivor said his thanks and instantly left, a smile on his face. Ocelott walked out with him.

A few years later, she grew a beard and people knew her as a criminal. She hid in alleyways and used her money so that she could have cars and guns just like all the TV thugs! She snuck into Ellegaard's office one day.

"Psst, Ellegaard! Over here!" Ocelott shouted from the window.

"AAAAAHHH! FAMOUS CRIMINAL!" Ellegaard shrieked. Olivia instantly heard her master's cry and grabbed the nearest Gatling gun and started firing at Ocelott. Being invincible, the bullets reflected off of Ocelott's body and went around and started hitting a bunch of random people. Luckily, Olivia was wearing a bulletproof vest. Unfortunately, Ellegaard was only wearing clothes, but she, using the power of the President's Stapler, warded off the bullets. Olivia finally got the idea and stopped shooting, but, looking around, the White House wasn't so white anymore.

Then a man in a black bandana walked into the room. He had no head-hair, only a stubble and eyebrows, but something felt familiar about him. Ellegaard instantly ran to him and kissed him, shocking the living daylights out of Ocelott and Olivia who both proceeded to jump out the window. They both fell into the sewers and floated into the ocean! Ocelott's beard fell off, and Olivia recognized her as Ocelott.

"Ocelott?! Is that you?!"

"Yeah! Of course it's me! Who was that guy who Ellegaard was kissing?" Ocelott asked as a newspaper floated past her. Olivia grabbed it and read the headline.

ELLEGAARD AND MAGNUS FINALLY GET MARRIED!

Olivia squealed in delight. Her headcanon was going so quickly that she started to heat up the water. The pipes started to grow from the intense amount of heat and Ocelott and Olivia exploded out of the pipes and fell into...

I need a location... ah!

Boomtown! Where they were blown to bits as a finale.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Leave a review if you want more crack!**


End file.
